Problem: Find $\tan \frac{9 \pi}{4}.$
Solution: Converting to degrees,
\[\frac{9 \pi}{4} = \frac{180^\circ}{\pi} \cdot \frac{9 \pi}{4} = 405^\circ.\]Since the tangent function has period $360^\circ,$ $\tan 405^\circ = \tan (405^\circ - 360^\circ) = \tan 45^\circ = \boxed{1}.$